Gone
by peddieforever
Summary: Nina and Patricia have been kidnapped! Who took them? Will Sibuna be able to find them? Will there be any new members of Sibuna? What does the kidnapper want? All will be revealed when you read! Fabina, Peddie, Pilfie, slight Jara. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my second story on here, and its called Gone. Obviously... Anyway, I got this idea after seeing the trailer for the movie Gone (which looks super good by the way), so here we are! I hope you all like it! :) Xxx, Maddie**

Gone; Chapter 1

-OoO-

Nina and Fabian were walking home from school, and Nina had the strange feeling that someone was just... Lingering. Or maybe the appropriate word would be watching.

"Fabian, I have this... weird feeling." she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like someone is following us." she whispered, picking up the pace.

"It's ok!" he said, jogging to catch up with her.

-OoO-

"Wanna go for a walk?" Nina asked Patricia, who looked like something was bugging her.

"Sure." she replied. She really wanted to clear her mind.

(Outside)

"So what's up?" Nina asked as soon as the door had slammed shut.

"Oh, nothing." she lied. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde-haired American, and it was really annoying her.

"Whatever Patricia. You know you can trust me, right?" Nina raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, fine. I just... I can't stop thinking about Eddie." she sighed.

"You two are going out right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what's the problem?" Nina asked, genuinely confused.

"It's just annoying! I've never liked anyone this much, and it makes me feel... Weird." she shook her head.

Then she felt a pair of hands stuff a gag in her mouth.

The last thing she heard was Nina's shrill screech before she was hit in the head by something very hard.

-OoO-

The house was sitting in the common room doing homework when they heard an extremely loud and panicked scream.

Everyone shared a quick glance before jumping up and running out the door.

They found Patricia's silver bracelet and Nina's school bag thrown on the ground, papers all over the place. They searched the campus before deciding just to call the police.

Eddie attempted to make the call, only to discover that his voice was shaky and thick with unshed tears. "Two girls have... G-g-gone m-missing and... And..."

Jerome grabbed the phone from him and gave the rest of the information.

Fabian was seated on his knees, clutching Nina's bag to his chest. Amber was sobbing into her hands, and Piper was crying on Alfie's shoulder. Eddie fell to his knees next to Fabian, hyperventilating.

Just when he got Patricia, he lost her. He was determined to get her back.

"Guys, we need to find them." he announced.

"Eddie, we should let the police handle it." Joy muttered, wiping her eyes.

"Patricia would look for you!" he got up angrily, holding her bracelet. He pointed his index finger in her face and scowled. "And from what I've heard, that's_ exactly _what she did for you last year."

With that, he stormed into the house to clear his mind. Joy immediately knew he was right: they needed to find the two girls.

"He's right. We need to do something." Joy said. She grabbed Piper and Mara and dragged them to the house by their wrists.

"Guys." Jerome's frantic whisper sent chills through the air. "Look."

He grabbed a tiny sticky note from the side of Nina's bag.

_"Want these two beautiful ladies back? You know what I want. An exchange for the mask. -R" _was scrawled across it.

"R..." Alfie gasped. "Rufus?"

"Guys, we need to do something, like now. Who knows what Rufus'll do to Patricia a second time after she escaped?" Jerome looked around the group.

They all nodded in agreement. Fabian could finally breathe right, and Amber had stopped crying.

"Should we let everyone else in?" Fabian asked.

"Well if not Joy and Mara, we at least have to let Eddie and Piper in." Alfie replied.

"Yeah, they really wanna find Patricia. And if we let them come, we need to tell them about everything." Amber commented quietly.

"Amber's right." Fabian nodded.

"That's a first." Jerome scoffed quietly.

"Hey!" Amber crossed her arms.

"Not the time, Jerome." Fabian scolded, holding back a laugh.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "So are we going to let them in or not?"

"We _at least _need to tell Eddie and Piper. We can ask Joy and Mara if they want to help too, I guess." Alfie shrugged.

"Sibuna?" Fabian covered his right eye.

Everyone did the same. "Sibuna."

**It was pretty short, but I want to see what y'all think! So review away! :) The next chapter will be about Nina and Patricia. Thanks everyone! Xxx, Maddie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and alerts/favorites! I appreciate it. :)**

**lyds22: Haha! Thanks! And I promise he's the Collector. Jerome's reaction just sealed the deal. Aww thank you! :) **

**Gray Melody: Thank you :)**

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies: I'm not even going to respond.**

**Anonimous Review: You're a bitch. Go away.**

**Ashley: OK I will :)**

**Abookworm17: Thank you!**

**omgromance: Thanks. And I wasn't really that concerned about keeping them "in character", I was mostly concerned about keeping it realistic. You know, I thought "How would I react if my best friends got kidnapped".**

**lalalla: Thank you!**

**DragonGirl317: Thank you! And yeah, I'm pretty sure he's the Collector. Jerome's reaction just set me over the edge haha.**

**i-love-u-4eva-and-always: Thanks!**

_***Important Note: I DO NOT copy my ideas from anyone. In any way, shape or form. So I just wanted to let you guys know that, because I have been accused of plagiarism before. And I come up with all of my ideas, by myself. Except sometimes when my reviewers give me ideas, but then I give them credit for the idea. Again, I DO NOT STEAL ANYONE'S IDEAS!**_

Chapter 2

-OoO-

Nina woke up in a concrete room with dim, flickering lightbulbs hanging not far above her.

She was seated in an old, beat up recliner that smelled strangely like dog food.

She looked to her left and saw Patricia on a smaller recliner, still knocked out. She had taken the harder blow to the head yesterday.

That thought made Nina's head pound. She squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hand on the back of her head, where she felt a large bump.

She remembered what happened clearly...

{Flashback}

_"It makes me feel... Weird." Patricia finished. Not even 3 seconds passed before a thick black cloth was shoved into her mouth from behind._

_Nina thought it might have been a joke. You know, until the man grabbed a giant rock from the ground and smashed it down onto Patricia's skull. That changed her mind._

_Nina heard a CLUNK before letting out a scream. She screamed louder than she ever had before._

_She watched in horror as Patricia crumbled to the ground. She tried to scream again, but her throat closed up; she was paralyzed from fear._

_Nina instinctively reached for Patricia's hand, but her fingers closed around the silver bracelet on her friend's left hand. As Patricia fell, her bracelet ripped off and fell to the ground at Nina's feet._

_She felt her bag being tugged off her shoulder, and she didn't even have time to think before the rock came crashing against the back of her own head._

_She crumbled to her knees and let out a wail of horrid pain. Her ears began ringing like the worlds loudest alarm clock, and her world instantly went black.  
><em>  
>{Present}<p>

Hot tears stung at her eyes, remembering the painful look that came over her friend's face as she fell to the ground.

She reached over and gently shook Patricia's thigh.

After a few seconds, she grabbed Patricia's shoulder and shook it more forcefully, afraid she might not wake up.

Her eyes slightly fluttered open and Nina gasped in relief, "Patricia!"

"N-N-Nina?" her voice was hoarse and strained.

"Patricia! Oh thank God you're ok!" Nina cried.

"N-Nina, what-t happ-pp-ppened?" she struggled to get the words out through the immense pain that began in her head and echoed all through her body.

"Someone took us." Nina replied simply.

"Like, kidnapped?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah."

"Who did it?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, a heavy door creaked open. A man in a black coat stepped inside and walked forward with two hamburgers.

"Ahh, I see you two are awake." his voice was eerily familiar, and it sent chills down both of their spines.

"Rufus?" they both exclaimed.

As he threw the hamburgers on their laps, he ripped the hood off.

His face was bumpy and pink, just like it had been the night of prom. He smiled at them, trying to look hospitable; but his icy blue eyes told a completely different story. "Hello girls. Nice to see you again."

"I wish we could say the same." Patricia growled.

"Ah, still as feisty as ever, I see." he smirked.

"What do you want from us?" Nina asked, not daring to touch the burger that sat in her lap, probably cold and inedible. Or maybe even rotten or poisoned.

"Oh, Chosen One. Was it Nina? Nina Martin?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Nina repeated.

"Oh, just a trade with your idiotic friends." he answered.

"A trade?" she raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

"Yes. You two naïve children for the mask." he answered.

"The mask?" Patricia sat up. "As in, the Mask of Anubis?"

"Patricia!" Nina hissed.

She shrugged and turned to Rufus again.

"Yes, I'm sure you and your friends know a lot about the Mask, correct?"

"How would you know-"

"Oh, I have my ways." he interrupted Nina. "I have connections inside your precious house."

Nina and Patricia shared a look. They wouldn't dare say it, but they were both thinking the same thing: "Vera!"

"Just let us go!" Nina demanded.

"Not until your friends give me what I want!" Rufus yelled.

"Rufus, they can't get the mask! To get the mask, the Chosen One needs to open the tunnels!" Patricia lied.

"Ah, Patricia, how you amuse me. You're not going to fool me like your stupid friend Jerome." he chuckled.

"She's not lying! They won't be able to get the mask without me!" Nina tried to persuade him.

"Do not lie to me, Chosen One!" he bellowed.

"Let us go!" Patricia screamed.

"Shut up, you stupid little brat!" he yelled, storming out the door.

Nina started crying into her hands.

"Don't worry Nina." Patricia patted her thigh.

"Why shouldn't I worry? We're trapped in a cell by Rufus, and he won't let us go until Sibuna finds the mask!" Nina wailed.

"I'm sure they're looking for us right this second. Especially Sibuna and Eddie. Because they wouldn't stop searching until they find us, and you know it." Patricia soothed, mostly trying to convince herself.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I trust them." Nina nodded her head.

"We'll figure it out. Everything'll be ok." Patricia said quietly.

_**So what'd you think? Review! And let me know who YOU think the Collector is! :)**_

_**Thanks to my amazing friend and Beta, lyds22! You rock, Lyds!**_

_**Thanks everyone! Xxx, Maddie**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MiaAndOak: I know. I knew from the very beginning. :)**

**lyds22: Thanks! :) Its ok! I know right? Thank you! :) Hahahaha thanks! You're sweet. :)**

**Catlover10808: I know I saw that. I can't believe they just gave it away like that! And I wonder what happened to all his bumps...?**

**LunaShy: Thank you! I read this and the next chapter has some pain in it just for you! ;)**

**i-love-u-4eva-and-always: Thank you!**

**Gray Melody:Aww thank you! I'll try to get that in somewhere soon, because right now all I have is Nina/Patricia written for the next chapter, and the idea for the gang talking to the police in my head.**

**lalalla: Thank you! I'll try to update as fast as I can and as often as I can. :)**

**DragonGirl317: Haha I was pretty sure from the minute they started talking about him. Well not literally, but whatever. :P Thank you!**

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! This chapter's extra long for you guys! Hope you like it.**_

_**I saw the movie Gone, which is what this is based off of, and it's SO GOOD! Seriously, if you all are going to the movies, you should check it out. It's super good. And really not that scary unless you are like paranoid... But you know it's not that scary because I HATE scary movies, and I loved it. So anyway, it was really, really good!**_

_**Woah guys! I was right, the Collector's Rufus! And some fo the people that reviewed too! We're smart. :)**_

Chapter 3

-OoO-

Eddie ran to the house and slammed the door behind him. He sprinted to his room and fell onto his bed, breathing heavily.

He sat on his bed holding his head in his hands and fighting back tears for what felt like forever.

Then there was a quiet knock on his door.

"Come in."

When the door creaked open, three girls stepped inside: Joy, Piper, and Mara.

He sighed and began picking at a string that was hanging loose from his bedspread.

"Eddie, we want to help you find Nina and Patricia." Mara said.

"Okay." he said, not able to say much, his emotions getting the best of him.

"That's it?" Joy raised an eyebrow, wiping some tears from her eyes. "We're going to help you find your girlfriend and all you say is_okay_?"

"Joy!" Piper scolded her voice thick. "He just l—lost his girlf—friend and he p—probably can't t—t—think very st—traight."

Eddie nodded, turning away to wipe his eyes.

"Sorry." Joy said meekly.

-OoO-

"Jerome, why don't you go get everyone else for us?" Fabian nodded toward the house.

"Ok." he nodded, heading back.

"Guys." Fabian lowered his voice, turning to the two remaining members of Sibuna. "Should we tell Jerome and everyone else about what's happened this year?"

"I don't know... I'm sure Nina wouldn't want anyone else being in danger." Alfie answered.

"Well, why don't we just ask Nina and Patricia?" Amber tilted her head.

"Really?" Fabian and Alfie gave her an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Right..." Amber nodded, tapping her chin.

Fabian and Alfie rolled their eyes and began thinking again.

"I think we should." Amber commented. "I mean, if they're going to know about last year, then they should know about this year too."

"I'm not sure. Because five people are already in serious danger, and it probably wouldn't be very good if _ten_people were in danger." Fabian sighed.

"Ooh I have an idea!" Alfie raised his hand.

Fabian looked at him expectantly, but he just kept waving his hand around like a little kid in class. Fabian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Alfie?"

"How about we just tell them if we ever need to? Like keep it on a need-to-know basis." Alfie suggested.

"Alfie, that's a great idea!" Fabian smiled.

Alfie grinned cheekily, proud of himself.

Then Jerome came out, followed by Eddie, Piper, Mara, and Joy.

They all walked over to them; Piper broke the silence. "So what's up?"

"Well... okay. Just raise your hand if you want to help us find Nina and Patricia." Fabian couldn't find exactly the right words to say.

Every single one of them raised their hands. Fabian smiled. "Great! Before we get started, we need to tell you guys some things."

Fabian and Amber mostly told the story, with Jerome and Alfie chiming in every once in a while.

When they were done, everyone just stared at them. Eddie was the first to speak. "Wow. You're being serious?"

"Of course. What, do you think we could just make something like that up?" Amber crossed her arms.

"Well, actually—never mind." Eddie chuckled, holding back his witty remark for Amber's sake. She _had_just lost her best friend, after all. "So how are we going to find them?"

Then a bunch of police cruisers pulled up, their sirens wailing and their lights illuminating the dull trees.

Everyone stepped aside as two cars pulled up to them.

A fat man and a thin woman stepped out of each car, slamming their doors and striding towards the kids.

"So what's going on here?" the man asked.

"Our friends were kidnapped!" Amber wailed.

They told the story as both cops jotted the information down.

"And you say the man that took them was Rufus Zeldman?" the woman asked politely.

"No, his real name is Rufus Zeno. He goes by Rene Zeldman!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Alright. We'll get this information back to the station. Is there any evidence that was left from the scene?" she asked, looking around.

"Nina's bag and Patricia's bracelet." Eddie replied.

"Oh, and this." Fabian handed the lady the note.

"Now why on Earth would a kidnapper leave a note on his victim's bag?" the man shook his head.

Fabian recoiled at the sound of "his victim". It made it sound like he had killed her! A tiny voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that maybe he _had_killed her.

He quickly blocked the voice out; that thought was too much for him to handle.

"Because he wanted us to know exactly what he wanted for him to give them back." Piper sighed.

"Right. Now what does 'the mask' mean?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

The original Sibunas looked at each other, panic in their eyes. The rest of the group turned to them, confused.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just this... thing. From this... place, you know." Fabian stuttered.

"Son, you're going to need to speak up." the man scolded.

"He means that Rufus wants us to steal the Mask of Anubis replica from the exhibit!" Amber smiled.

"Right!" Fabian and Alfie smiled.

"Oh, all right. Well, we'll take this to the station and get back to you!" the woman smiled.

"Ok." they all sighed.

As the cops drove away, Joy turned to Fabian. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, first we're going to go look at the place Rufus held Patricia last year. And that could take a while. Then, if they aren't there... we'll figure it out as we go, I guess." Fabian answered.

" 'Kay, let's go!" Joy called as she ran to the bike shack.

Everyone followed, going to get their bikes as well. Amber, surprisingly, remembered that Piper had nothing to ride. "Piper, you can ride Patricia's bike."

"Ok, thanks." she smiled, glad that the blonde was warming up to her. She seemed to get very jealous when she realised that Piper and Alfie were getting closer.

They all got on their bikes and took off, Fabian and Amber leading the way.

'Wow, Fabian looks like such a dork.' Eddie thought. 'I mean, who wears a helmet with a _light_?"

After a while, they got to the old shack, and opened it to find a big warehouse of nothing.

"What now?" Mara sighed.

"I think we should go home for the night. It's going to get dark soon. And we can talk to the police in the morning." Fabian answered.

Everyone nodded dejectedly, although none of them really thought finding Patricia and Nina would be that easy. They all drove home to rest for the long day they had ahead of them.

When they had put their bikes away and reached the front door, Amber turned to them all with her hand over her right eye. "Sibuna?"

"Si—what?" Eddie asked.

"Ha-ha!" Amber laughed. "You sounded _just_like Patricia! How funny!"

"Sibuna." Fabian rolled his eyes at Amber. "It's Anubis backwards."

"And the name of our club!" Amber grinned. "I came up with it."

"Ok, whatever." Eddie shook his head.

"Let's try this again." Amber placed her hand over her eye again. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna." everyone called half-heartedly.

-OoO-

The next morning, Amber woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, Neens, why didn't your alarm go—Oh." she looked over to her best friend's bed and remembered that that evil man took her.

She got out of bed and sighed, picking out an outfit for the day. It was Saturday, so there was no school. They were going to be heading into town to talk to the police.

She grabbed a pair of hot pink skinny jeans, a white flowery blouse with 'Love' in black across the chest, and pink ballet flats.

She pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail with a black flower with a sparkly jewel in the middle.

She finished getting ready and walked downstairs.

Eddie, Joy, Fabian, Mara, and Piper were already downstairs, so that meant Alfie and Jerome were still sleeping.

"What are you already doing up?" she asked the American who usually slept till noon on weekends.

"Worried, scared, antsy... I don't know. I was up all night." he shrugged.

"Wow, who would've known that Eddie Miller would be able to express his emotions?" Joy smiled, keeping the air light.

We all laughed and he rolled his eyes.

After a while, Jerome and Alfie entered the room as well and we all ate. It was weird and quiet without Patricia to make witty comments about anything anyone said.

After they finished eating (no one ate much besides Alfie and Eddie), they called for two cabs.

When they showed up, Amber, Alfie, Piper and Fabian got into one, and Jerome, Mara, Joy, and Eddie got in the second.

Jerome had his arm protectively wrapped around Mara's shoulders. She kind of liked it, but she was also as stiff as a board.

Eddie sat in the front seat silently, thinking of nothing but Patricia.

Joy sat somewhat quietly, not able to keep her mouth shut for longer than 20 minutes.

In the first cab, Fabian sat like Eddie, silently in the front seat.

Alfie held Piper's hand supportively, and Amber sat awkwardly, envious of them.

When they got to the police station, they all headed into the lobby.

They approached the man at the front desk and Amber smiled. "Hello!"

"Can I help you?" he asked, a monotone voice.

"We need to see Sheriff... Dawson and Sheriff Abrams." she replied.

"Down that hallway, to the left, and into the first room." he replied, pointing to a hallway to the right.

They followed his directions and knocked on the closed door.

When they were granted entrance, they found a large room with two desks on opposite walls.

Sheriff Dawson and Sheriff Abrams were both typing on their computers. Amber broke the silence. "Hi..."

"Oh, hello." Sheriff Dawson (the woman) smiled.

"We're here to-"

"Yes, yes, come in." Sheriff Abrams interrupted Joy.

"We have some news about this 'Rufus'." Sheriff Dawson looked away from them momentarily. A bad feeling settled into the pits of all of their stomachs.

_**I made it extra long for you guys :) So what'd you think? Let me know! :D Xxx, Maddie**_


	4. Chapter 4

**RomanceonTheBrain: Maybe... ;) And yeah, that'd be pretty awkward...**

**LunaShy: Haha and you always will as long as you keep reviewing! :)**

**Acfprincess: Thanks!**

**Echo101: I have never even read whatever story she's talking about. How am I going to copy a story I've never read? I already said, I DON'T COPY ANYTHING FROM ANYONE. So please stop accusing me of it.**

**Gray Melody: Haha thanks. And yes, you've discovered my secret. Don't tell anyone! Shh! ;)**

**lyds22: You may be on to something... Or you may not. You'll just have to wait! ;) Haha I loved that part. And I know! In tonight's episode, I was like "No, Eddie, don't touch her! Don't, don't don't!" Haha. Oh gosh, it was SO GOOD. I honestly have no idea. I haven't ever read whatever story people are flipping out on me over, but whatever. If their so upset over it, then they can stop reading. I still have plenty of people who love it. Thanks Lyds! :)**

**Catlover10808: Yeah, I don't like stories that are all serious and have no humor in them. I like to add a little humor every once in a while. :)**

**MylifesuxO: Shoutout! Hey! :) Thanks! And why does your life suck? :(**

**Dragongirl317: Thanks! I like the Sibuna chapters better than the Nina/Patricia ones, so those ones are easier to write.**

**HOAFan1023: Don't get angry! I'm updating! :) So I take it you like it?**

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy lately. But here it is! I hope you like it. :) Don't forget to review!**_

Chapter 4

-OoO-

Nina played with the hem of her shirt, occasionally glancing over at Patricia.

Patricia, on the other hand, was drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair, tapping her feet, drumming on her thighs with her hands; basically anything that would keep her occupied.

After a while of obnoxious silence, Rufus pounded his way into the room.

He grabbed Patricia by the wrist and yanked her up forcefully.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Shut up." he growled.

He began pulling her to the door. "What are you doing?"

"We're going for a walk." he pulled her arm even harder.

"No!" she screamed, reaching up with her free hand and slapping his pink, bumpy cheek.

He roared in anger and threw her back onto the chair. He grabbed her right leg and twisted her ankle around in one fluent motion.

She screamed in pain and kicked him in the gut with her other leg.

Rufus groaned and fell to the floor. Nina took advantage of the situation and jumped up. She ran to Patricia and helped her up.

When Patricia tried to stand, she yelped in pain. "I think it's broken!"

Before they could move another step, Rufus grabbed them both and threw them into the chairs.

Then he punched Nina in the arm, leaving a big, black bruise.

He stumbled out of the room and stopped at the doorway, gasping for breath. "Don't you _ever_ try a stunt like that again!"

He slammed the door shut, and Patricia fell to the ground, holding her ankle. "Ow, Nina!"

"What do we do?" Nina asked.

"I don't know!" Patricia screamed.

"Calm down! Let me see it." she fell to her knees and carefully unlaced Patricia's boot.

When it was loose enough, she slid it off Patricia's foot. Patricia bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

When Nina managed to get Patricia's pant leg up high enough, she gasped.

Patricia's ankle was literally as big as a melon, and the bone was popping out. Nina almost threw up.

"Oh my god." she breathed heavily.

"What? Is it really that bad?" Patricia tried to peek around her leg.

"No! No, it's not that bad. It's ok!" Nina tried to convince her not to look at it.

"Well then-"

"I'm gonna try to find something to set it. Hang on." Nina jumped up and went to go find something hard.

After a few minutes, Nina stopped dead in her tracks. "Patricia?"

"Yeah?" the other girl called from down on the floor.

"Look." she moved some things on a shelf to reveal a large brown house.

"Is that... The dollhouse!" Patricia shrieked.

"Patricia! Shh!" Nina put her index finger to her lips.

She picked the heavy dollhouse up and set it on the floor. When she opened it, a small purple gem rolled to the cold cement floor.

Nina picked it up to examine it. "What's this?"

"Looks like that thing that was in the shield Jerome and Amber won." Patricia shrugged, gritting her teeth from the incredible pain shooting up and down her leg.

"Oh yeah! Wait, did he steal that too?" Nina looked over at her friend.

"Well probably. He stole the dollhouse. Wait, how did he even get the dollhouse in the first place?" she asked.

"Has Rufus been _inside_ Anubis House?" Nina jumped up and began pacing.

"No, he couldn't have. He has Vera!" Patricia shook her head.

"Right, right, right. So _Vera_ has been stealing our stuff." Nina nodded.

"Right."

"Watch the time piece!" and evil voice rang through the air.

"Did you hear that?" Nina turned to Patricia.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Watch the time piece, Chosen One!" Senkhara hissed.

"I'm trying! I can't really do much in here!" Nina cried.

"Who are you talking to...?" Patricia gave her an odd look.

"What? Oh, no one. Let's find some wood or something." she gave Patricia a fake smile and headed back to where she found the dollhouse.

_**So? How was it? :) I think this is the last Patricia/Nina chapter for a while. Now I'm mainly going to focus on Sibuna. Let me know what you think! Xxx, Maddie**_

_**P.S. I do not copy ANYTHING from ANYONE in any way, shape or form. So all you people saying I copied I Write Sins Not Tragedie's story that I've NEVER READ, back off. If you're so upset over it, then don't read. I've still got plenty of reviewers/readers that enjoy my stories. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gray Melody: Thank you! Your wish shall be granted in this chapter! :)**

**lallala: Thank you! And it's anxious :)**

**Combusting Leprechauns: Thanks! And your name made me laugh! :) Haha**

**peddiepeddie: Thanks! And I love your name :)**

**The Man Behind It All: Thank you so much! I was trying to make it seem as real as possible and stuff. And don't worry, he's coming up soon! :) I didn't forget about him.**

**HOAFan1023: Thank you. :) I try to make the reviewers know that I rteally read and appreciate their reviews. It's actually pretty fun. :) It's usually just the Nina/Patricia chapters, because it's hard to make those really long: There's only two characters, occasionally three, their stuck in a cement room, and there's nothing for them to do. Haha. But these coming-up chapters will be longer.**

**DragonGirl317: Thank you :)**

_**Hey guys! I'm in a good mood. :) Besides my neck and head hurting soooo bad! Anyway, this chapter's really long. So enjoy! :) Xxx, Maddie**_

Chapter 5

-OoO-

"We have some news about this 'Rufus'" Sheriff Dawson turned away from the group momentarily.

Something didn't feel right...

"He doesn't exist!" Sheriff Abrams cut to the chase.

"What?" everyone exploded.

"He's dead, children. I found his obituary on the Liverpool Inquirer's website." Sheriff Dawson gave them a sad look.

"No, no there's no way! He's not dead!" Fabian yelled.

Eddie felt like throwing up. The girl he was in love with was kidnapped by this... Evil twisted freak, and he was dead? No. No he wasn't.

"He's not dead." he growled.

"What?" Amber turned to him.

"He's not dead! If he's dead, then who would've taken them?"

"I don't know." Amber sighed, tears bubbling up in her eyes.

"He's alive." Jerome stepped forward. "I know he is. His obituary was under Rene Zeldman, right?"

Sheriff Dawson nodded.

"Well that might have just been a cover-up! He made Rene die, so he could start a new life under a new name." Jerome explained.

"What do you mean? Why would he need to start a new life?" she asked.

"If you knew all the things we know, it'd make much more sense." he told her quietly.

"Why don't all of you just get out?" the man yelled over the crowd. "The man doesn't exist!"

"Then where are Patricia and Nina?" Eddie yelled back.

"Maybe they just went out to drink or something and got drunk and didn't make their way home!" he said.

"No. Patricia and Nina are both much more responsible than that. They wouldn't just go out to drink, first of all; and even if they did, they would tell us first." Eddie countered.

"How do you know?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know them!" Eddie threw his arms into the air, tears stinging the bottom of his eyelids.

He breathed deeply, not willing to let the tears escape.

"I'm sorry kids. If we find anything else, we'll call you." Sheriff Dawson smiled.

"You mean if you decide to even look into this any further?" Eddie crossed his arms.

Sheriff Dawson stood up and pointed to the door. "Please get out."

They all turned and stomped out, aggravated with these 'police officers'.

"What kind of police officers leave a missing person case at that? He's not dead, I know it. If this 'Rufus' is dead, then who else would've taken them?" Eddie basically screamed.

"It's ok, mate." Alfie quietly called, setting his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie shrugged him off. "No it's not! Guys, if the police aren't going to find them, then we are. Who's with me?"

"Me!" Amber shrieked.

"Me." Fabian nodded.

"Me." Piper raised her hand.

"I am." Joy smiled.

"Maybe the police are right." Mara said quietly.

"What?" everyone shrieked.

"Well I don't know who this guy is, but if he has an obituary, then he probably is dead." she explained.

"Mara, no he's not." Jerome said from next to her. "We're going to find them. This guy will be stopped, whatever it takes."

They all nodded in agreement and went to get some cabs.

-OoO-

"Should we tell them?" Fabian asked Amber and Alfie. "I mean, if we're looking for the mask, then they should know what we have to do."

"Yeah, you're right. I think we should tell them everything." Amber nodded.

"Me too." Alfie replied.

"Alright. I'll call a Sibuna meeting in my room in 5 minutes." Fabian announced. "You guys go get everyone."

They nodded and ran off to gather all the other Sibuna members.

-OoO-

"Mara, I really like you. And now that Mick's gone, I just think-"

"I really like you too, Jerome, but I'm still trying to make it work with Mick." Mara replied sullenly.

"Why? Mick is a meathead. He left you to go to Australia, and you never see him! Why are you still trying to make it work?" he countered.

"Because I love him!" Mara crossed her arms.

"Do you?" he raised an eyebrow. "Do you really love him, or do you just _want_ to love him?"

Mara felt like she had been thrown into a brick wall. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that maybe she really _didn't_ love Mick.

"I- I don't know." she whispered.

"I think it's time you give up chasing him. He's leading you around in circles, and it's time for you to run in your own path." he said. "And you need to make up your mind."

He turned to walk out the door. "Jerome, wait!"

He turned back around to face her. "Yes?"

Mara grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips firmly against his.

When they pulled away, he grinned. "So I take it that's your decision?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"Great. See ya later, Jaffray." he grinned before stepping out the door.

Mara plopped onto her bed and heaved a giant sigh. How was she supposed to tell Mick _this_?

-OoO-

When everyone was crowded into Fabian and Eddie's room, they started the Sibuna meeting.

"Ok guys, we haven't actually told you the whole truth." Fabian gave them an innocent smile.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked from the floor.

So they began the story. They might have left out a _few_ details, but only to protect their friends.

When they finished, Eddie bursted out laughing. "A dead Egyptian queen is haunting all of you and she wants you to find this ancient mask?"

"Yeah..." Amber raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we _just_ explain that? And I thought I was slow..."

"Remember when Patricia took you on that blind date?" Fabian asked.

Eddie nodded, slightly smiling, enjoying the memory.

"She actually took you into the tunnels to help us get passed the last task." he answered.

"Wait... So we weren't alone?" he gasped.

"Nope! And your little heartfelt speech was so sweet." Alfie sang, poking Eddie in the ribs.

"Oh God." he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"It was _so_ adorable!" Amber shrieked. "I swear, you two are the cutest couple ever. Maybe even cuter than Fabina!"

Fabian blushed a deep scarlet, Joy looked down at the floor in despair, and the rest of the house members snickered- other than Piper, who was majorly confused.

"Back to these tunnels..." Eddie shot Amber a look. "How do I know these really exist?"

"I'll take you there tonight. Actually, I'll take all of you here tonight, midnight. Be sure to be as quiet as possible, and meet by the cellar door." Fabian announced.

When everyone nodded, he raised his right hand over his eye. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna." everyone called before filing out the door.

-OoO-

The clock struck midnight, and Joy threw her comforter off her slim body. She had always been such a light sleeper, that when the grandfather clock wasn't turned off and made the bellowing chime, she easily woke up.

She pulled her polka dot robe on over her tee shirt and pj shorts, and slipped her zebra fuzzy slippers over her small feet.

She quickly pushed her brush through the small knots in her hair and slathered her moisturising Chapstick over her dry lips.

The rough bottom of her slippers scrapped against the hardwood floor as she shuffled over to Mara's bed.

"Mara." she whispered, shaking the brunette. "Mara!"

"Hmm?" her eyelids peeled apart just the tiniest bit, enough for Joy to know that she was at least a little bit awake.

"It's midnight." Joy whispered.

"Right. The perfect time for me to be asleep." Mara raised her eyebrows, turning over to her right side.

"Now you sound like Patricia." she groaned, shaking her again. "Get up."

"Fine." she muttered.

She got up and grabbed her blue robe, which she threw on over her white tee shirt and pink pj pants. She then slipped her yellow slippers on over her feet.

They met Amber in the hallway. She gave Mara a look and scoffed. "Your outfit? It totally clashes. And would it kill you to brush your hair?"

"Amber!" Joy scolded quietly. "Be nice!"

"You're one to talk." Amber rolled her eyes. She always got really grumpy late at night.

Her words stung Joy. She liked being nice to people... She really did. She was just mean to Nina because she stole everything from her! And she wanted to forget about Fabian- getting Nina to leave was the only way to do so.

Well, either to forget about him, or to win him back... Either way, it worked for Joy.

Fabian aside, hot tears stung at the back of her eyes and a lump formed in the middle of her throat. She quickly swallowed, not willing to let her tears fall, and she gave Amber a watery smile.

She turned to open the door that lead into the main hallway.

"Joy, wait." Amber called. When she turned around, the blonde gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything, I'm just really tired."

"It's ok." she tried to hive her a realistic smile.

"Let's go!" Mara whispered, pointing to the door.

When they had successfully tiptoed into the living room, they found Piper still asleep on the couch.

"Piper!" Joy shook her awake.

When she got Piper up, they found Eddie and Alfie eating in the kitchen- typical.

Fabian and Jerome came out to meet them as well, and they headed to the cellar door.

Jerome quickly planted a kiss on Mara's lips, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"When did that-"

"Come on, we better get down there!" Mara interrupted Joy, pointing to the door.

Eddie skillfully picked the locks and they headed into the cellar.

Fabian, Amber and Alfie got past the beacon first. Then they tossed their amulets to Jerome, Mara and Joy, hoping desperately that they wouldn't get blinded.

When they got through, they quickly threw the amulets to Eddie and Piper, who also successfully got past the beacon.

Everyone watched in amazement as they were led through the many tunnels- until they got to the chasm.

"I'm scared of heights." Mara trembled.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Jerome smiled sweetly, taking her hand and leading her onto the stone bridge.

Alfie whistled from the other side, much to the amusement of the others, and Amber squealed from next to him.

When it was Joy's turn, she breathed deeply.

"If you think that's hard, you should try it with giant gold killer hitty things swinging in front of your face." Amber shook her head.

When they made it to the Senet board, everyone gasped.

"Those are weird!" Piper pointed to the giant god figures.

"We have to figure out how to get across here to get to that mask." Fabian pointed to the mask.

"What happens if you land on the one with the jackal on it?" Mara asked.

"You fall down a hole." Amber replied, her long blonde hair swinging around her shoulders.

"What?" they all asked.

"Nina and I made wrong moves, and we fell down a hole. But they got us out, obviously." Alfie smiled.

"So we're gout to need half of us to try to find the girls, and the other half to get past Senet." Fabian looked around.

"I wanna find Yacker and Nina." Eddie raised his hand.

"Everyone, go to the left if you want to get the mask, and go to the right if you want to find the girls." Fabian instructed.

Unfortunately, every single one of the eight stepped to the right.

"I think Fabian should stay because he knows the instructions." Amber suggested.

It ended up like this: Eddie, Fabian, Piper, and Amber on the right, and Jerome, Mara, Joy, and Alfie on the left.

"Why aren't you staying?" Eddie asked Fabian.

"No, I am. I'm just going to teach Joy how to play. I mean, if she can beat a computer in chess on extreme, I think I'll be able to teach her how to play Senet It shouldn't take very long." he shrugged.

"Alright." he sighed.

That meant there were just enough to play the game.

"Great. So tomorrow, I'll start teaching you four how to play, and you guys can start the search." he nodded to everyone.

They nodded and headed back upstairs.

Little did they know, Victor and Vera were conducting a not-so-random midnight bedroom search...

_**That one was especially long for you :) I also added a little Jara action for all you Jara fans! :) Trust me, there'll be plenty of Peddie/Fabina when the girls get rescued. :) So did you guys like it? I hope so. I liked writing it. So go ahead and review and tell me what you thought! And don't forget to check out my other story, You Just Make Me Happy (Peddie one-shots) if you don't already! Xxx, Maddie**_


	6. Chapter 6

**LunaSibuna: Hey, your name rhymes! That's cool! Hehe. Aww thank you!**

**HOAFan1023: Thank you! I actually write them pretty fast, but I have a Beta, and that process sometimes takes a while. Plus I either write them in a notebook and copy them onto my iPod, or just write them on my iPod, then I have to upload them onto my computer.**

**lallala: Thank you!**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: I am! :)**

**Gray Melody: Thanks, Gray! Or should I call you Melody...?**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Haha, all we can do is hope! :) Thanks. He wanted to walk with her to... Do not so good things to her.**

**lyds22: It's fine! As long as you do review, it's all good. :) Thank you! I always try to throw some humor into the suspensful parts. :) Haha I liked them too. :) **

_**Hellooooo wonderful readers! :) This chapter isn't very long, because I didn't have as many characters to work with, and because I wanted a suspensful ending like the real show. :) But here we are! Please review! Oh, and check out my other story, You Just Make Me Happy. Thanks! :)**_

Chapter 6

"Victor, I think I heard a door slam!" Vera ran into Victor's office.

His head popped up from the top of his desk- maybe that's why he's always so grumpy; he sleeps in a chair.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What are you talking about, Vera?"

"I think someone might be in the house! We need to- Where are the children?" she panicked. Although anyone, other than Victor, could tell that it was a total act.

"What if they've gone down into the tunnels?" Victor jumped up (as well as an 95 year old man can) out of his chair angrily.

"We can't go down there if they are!" Vera put her hands on his chest, totally grossing herself out.

"Yes, my dear. I will go check all of their rooms to see exactly _who_ has gone down there." Victor patted her arm reassuringly.

"Oh, I'll come with you!" she smiled. He nodded and turned towards the door.

Vera rolled her eyes, disgusted that she had to do this _all the time_.

She followed him into the girl's corridor.

Victor lightly rapped his knuckles against Nina and Amber's wooden door before turning the cold knob and sticking his head in.

He stepped inside and saw that Nina's bed was made tidily, while Amber's was messy and slept in- the blankets thrown towards the left side of the bed, pillows strewn across it.

"Both of them are gone..." Victor reported. "Which actually is typical. What is _not_ typical is that Miss Martin's bed is made..."

"Didn't they say she and Patricia went to stay near the hospital in case something happened to her grandmother?" Vera tapped her chin.

"Well that makes our lives a little easier." he huffed before brushing past Vera and bounding down the hallway.

He entered Patricia, Mara and Joy's room after quickly knocking. Again, Mara and Joy's blankets were thrown carelessly across their beds, while Patricia's was semi-neatly made.

He puffed his cheeks out. "Well this is certainly strange... Normally it's just Martin, Rutter, Millington, Lewis and Williamson."

"Have they recruited them all?" Vera cautiously asked.

"Possibly..." Victor rubbed his temples.

They headed down the stairs to the boy's rooms. First was Fabian and Eddie.

"I'm sure Eric would _love_ to hear about this... His son sneaking off in the middle of the night to the forbidden areas of the house." Victor smirked.

When he found Alfie and Jerome's room empty, he felt like screaming. Even Piper was no where to be found!

"This is very odd indeed... All 10 of them are gone." he sighed.

"What do we do now? We can't go down there while they are!" Vera set her hand on his shoulder.

"We shall wait for them." he announced, pulling Vera around the corner.

A few minutes later, the cellar door creeped open. A barely audible "All clear" was whispered, followed by the many footsteps of all the children.

"Aha!" Victor boomed, stepping around the corner. "I knew you little brats were down there!"

"Where else would we be? School?" Amber muttered.

The rest of the students were frozen in fear.

"Victor!" Fabian managed.

"Now what where you all doing down in the _forbidden_ cellar?" he emphasized 'forbidden'.

When no one made any attempt to cover for themselves, Victor raised his eyebrows.

"Very well. If you won't tell me, then I suppose you will just have to _show_ me what has interested you so much."

And with that, he pushed past the many kids and grabbed the knob to the cellar door, twisting it and creaking the door open.

_**So? Was it good enough for my amazing readers? I hope so :) Don't worry, I've already got the 7th chapter typed up. :) Either this or Chapter 7 will be my last update until at least Monday. I'm going out of town. BUTTT I just bought a new notebook for more chapters! :D**_

_**Great news, right? Right. Ok, well I'll try to upload this asap, and maybe my next chaopter too. But I'm not sure. Review, please! Xxx, Maddie**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Unimpressed Reader: Newsflash, bitch! I started writing this story BEFORE the season ended. Obviously, if you look at the date it was published. Duh, ass hole. Yes, Lyds does beta this. And there's no reason for you to start bashing HER on MY story. And telling me to stop writing is just gonna make me want to write more. So get your dumb ass out of here and go bash someone else.**

**HOAFan1023: I do use Wordpad. I write the chapter in a notebook or my iPod, copy and paste it as a draft in my email, upload it to Lyds, then she betas it, then I post it. :)**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: thanks! Bad things like rape, beating, etc. Thank you! And yeah, I always reply to all my reviewers because I feel like it makes them realize that I really do read/enjoy their reviews. :)**

**Gray Melody: Yes. :) Haha me too. Because thats how she acts in the show. Like she always rolls her eyes behind his back and stuff haha. I guess you'll just have to wait and see, right? ;) ok, Gray. :) haha.**

**I Will Not Follow: Haha. :)**

**Lyds22: Thanks! I tried to get them as in character and real sounding as possible. I had to use like really old dialog when I was portraying victor since he's like 95 haha. Hmm... Maybe. You should PM me if you have any ideas, because I'm not entirely sure where I'm exactly going with this story... Haha you sounded soo formal. :D**

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews, favorites, and alerts my story. I appreciate it. :)**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having trouble finding a way to end it properly. I hope it was worth the wait. :)**

Chapter 7  
><em><br>CREEAK!_

The cellar door slowly inched open.

"Victor, wait!" Fabian suddenly cried, holding his arms out with his palms up in a _stop_ sign.

Victor evilly smiled. "Yes?"

"Um..." Fabian stammered. "We were just..."

"We were looking for ghosts!" Eddie smiled.

"Ghosts?" Victor scoffed. "Pish posh. We have no ghosts."

"You don't know that!" Amber crossed her arms.

"Sure I do. And if I ever catch you all up again, you can expect the worst." he shook his finger at all of them. Then he slid an old green toothbrush from his coat pocket.

"Ew, you keep that in your _pocket_?" Amber shrieked.

"Very well, you can be the first to clean one of the toilets, Miss Millington!" he jutted the toothbrush at Amber.

She scrunched her nose and grabbed the handle of the dirty toothbrush with her index finger and thumb, trying to touch as little of it as possible.

"You all will clean a different toilet at the school. Millington will choose the next person, and then he or she will choose the next, so on and so forth." he shook his hands.

Everyone groaned as Amber glared at the disgusting toothbrush in between her fingers.

"Off to bed." Victor shooed them with his hand. When no one moved, his face turned bright red. "BED, NOW!"

The students all scurried off to their rooms, the sounds of slippers scuffing against the floor and doors opening echoing through the room.

Victor huffed and bounded up to his office, a smirking Vera following closely behind.

As she headed up to the attic, Amber decided to go to Joy and Mara's room.

The little blonde quietly knocked on the door. Joy opened it with a confused look on her face. "Yes?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't like being in there all alone." Amber whispered, her eyes not meeting the small brunette's.

"Sure." Joy smiled, her expression softening up as she stepped aside to let Amber through.

"Thanks, Joy." she smiled gratefully as she headed over to Patricia's bed.

She got in and pulled the covers up to her cheek. No matter how hard she tried, her eyelids just wouldn't stay closed.

"Mara?" she whispered after a while.

"Yeah?" the other girl whispered.

"I'm sorry. About Mick, about the election, about everything that happened last year." Amber played with her fingers under the comforter.

"It's ok." Mara whispered back. Amber cautiously looked up and found Mara smiling up at the ceiling.

"You're not mad?" Amber asked. When she glanced at the clock, it read 4:37.

"Why would I be? That was last year; sometimes you just need to move on. Plus, I'm so over Mick." she turned and propped her head up by her elbow.

"Speaking of which, what's going on with you and Jerome?" Amber propped herself up as well.

Mara blushed, smiling down at her bed. "Oh... That."

"Yeah, that!" Amber giggled. "Tell me!"

They got into a full-on conversation about all things boys going on in their lives. Things were back to normal, like they were roommates and best friends again- like Mick never got in their way.

Around 7 in the morning, they both finally fell asleep.

-OoO-

Amber awoke to the sounds of feet scraping against the hardwood floor and the shower sputtering hot water in the bathroom.

She glanced over and saw Mara, remembering what had happened only a few hours before. They had actually had a heartfelt talk, like normal best friends.

And she had fun. She actually never thought she would have fun with Mara ever again... It's funny how things can change so fast.

She looked over to the red alarm clock on the table next to Patricia's bed. 1:23.

Mara was still asleep, her back to Amber.

Amber slid out of Patricia's bed and tiptoed over to Mara's bed, afraid of waking her.

She leaned over her friend's body and found a sleeping, peaceful face, her eyes shut lightly, fluttering as she dreamed.

Amber smiled and went back over to Patricia's bed. She decided that maybe she wasn't ready to tackle the day just yet- especially if that meant Toilet Duty.

After laying there for another half hour, she sighed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes uselessly, when Mara slowly sat up as well.

"Mara!" Amber grinned.

"Hey, Ambs." Mara gave her a tired smile.

"We were up pretty late, huh?" Amber pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah. What time did we go to sleep?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Around 7." Amber answered.

"Geez." the brunette sighed, flopping back onto her soft pillow. Sleep sounded so good right about now...

"I'm gonna go take a shower. See ya." Amber smiled as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Bye." Mara called as she buried her face in the pillow.

Amber waved over her shoulder as she pulled the wooden door open and headed to her room.

When she opened the door, she grabbed her black and white polka dot skirt, a white tank top, and a hot pink coverup.

She walked back out into the hall just when Joy walked out of the bathroom.

She smiled before stepping into the bathroom and slipping into the shower.

-OoO-

When she was dressed, she dried her hair, straightened it, and did her makeup.

She headed back into the hallway. When she pushed her door open, she froze.

The window was open.

The curtains were ruffling in the wind, and a cool breeze hit her face.

She quickly turned on her heels and flew down the stairs.

"He came! He came back and he wanted to take me too!" she screamed as she ran into the common room, hot tears falling carelessly down her cheeks.

"Amber! What are you talking about?" Mara asked from her position on the couch.

"He came back! He went in through my window and wanted to take me when I was in the shower but I wasn't there and he left the window open!" she cried, holding her head in her hands.

"Amber, calm down. It's ok." Alfie held her in his arms.

Piper tried not to be too upset about this- after all, Alfie was _Piper's_ boyfriend and Amber and Alfie went out for a while. He was just trying to calm her down.

Amber cried on his shoulder, shaking at the thought that maybe _she_ was next.

"Maybe you opened it last night before we went down to the tunnels." Eddie suggested.

"No, I didn't. And it was closed when I went to g-get my c-clothes." she trembled.

"What do you mean 'went to get your clothes'?" Fabian asked.

"She slept in our room last night." Joy answered.

"G-guys, I'm not lying." she stammered. "I promise."

"Are you sure you're not just paranoid?" Jerome asked from next to Mara.

"Yes I'm sure!" she yelled, throwing her arms up.

"It just seems a little far fetched that he would climb through your window unnoticed in the middle of the day." Piper gave her a sympathetic look.

"He also snuck onto campus in the middle of a school day when he knows a lot of the teachers and staff here hate him." Mara reasoned.

"That's true." Piper nodded.

"You want proof? Go up to my room." Amber wiped her eyes with one hand and pointed to the staircase with the other.

She took a shaky breath before pulling Piper and Mara up and leading them to the stairs. Then she turned around and motioned for the rest of them to follow her.

They all sighed and stood up.

Fabian's phone lightly vibrated in his pocket. _Has she gone crazy?_

He rolled his eyes at Eddie, who just shrugged. Then he typed _I don't think so._

They all walked up the stairs, and Amber had shifted to the back of the crowd.

The rest of the group whipped around as Amber's muffled scream filled the air.

_**So did you guys like it? I hope so! I really like the ending. I like writing parts where Amber is scared and stays in Joy and Mara's room. I don't know why haha.**_

_**Well review and let me know what you thought! Thanks. :) Xxx, Maddie.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Agh! Guys I'm sorry. I wrote all the replies to your reviews and then accidentally deleted it. And I deleted all the emails. So if you guys had a question or whatever, either put it in another review or PM me. Sorry! :)**_

_**Well thanks to everyone that stood up for me and everything. I appreciate it. And thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and alerted my story. I love you guys! Xxx, Maddie**_

Chapter 8

There was a big hand wrapped around Amber's mouth and a huge rock held above her head. When they looked up, they were met with familiar icy blue eyes and graying hair.

Rufus.

Amber's eyes were filled with fear and panic as tears slowly filled her blue eyes.

"Find the mask or this pretty girl gets it. And so do your two other friends. And then each and every one of you will as well." he scanned the group.

Meanwhile, Fabian was crawling to Victor's office, unseen. He jumped up and pushed the door open. "Victor! Rufus is back!"

"What?" he shot up.

"He's downstairs. He kidnapped Nina and Patricia, and he's threatening Amber too." Fabian stuttered.

"No." he whispered before pushing past Fabian and storming down the stairs. He pushed through the kids, making a few stumble until they caught their balance.

"Rufus." he snarled. He grabbed Amber's wrist and pulled her from Rufus' grasp. Amber fell into Alfie's arms and he held her protectively as she shed a few well-deserved was frozen in fear as Victor confronted him.

"You have no right to be here!" Victor pointed his finger at Rufus.

"Oh, but I do. These children have something I want." Rufus shrugged innocently.

"And what is that?" the older man growled.

"We don't have it!" Jerome screamed.

"Shut up!" Rufus bellowed, raising the rock above his head to hurl at the tall blonde boy.

Victor quickly swatted the rock from Rufus' hand and it fell to the floor with a loud _clunk_. Vera came down the stairs. "What on earth is going-"

She froze when she spotted Rufus at the bottom of the stairs. Almost unnoticed, she gave him a faint smile before forming her lips back into a frown.

Almost being the operative word. Victor's eyebrows knit together as his jaw fell open. "You _know_him?"

"No!" Vera gasped.

"Do not lie to me!" Victor shook his finger.

"Victor, I'm not lying!" Vera slowly shook her head, fake tears filling her eyes.

The kids all rolled their eyes; how Vera was such a good actress mystified them all. A few kids heard Rufus quietly snicker, causing Victor to turn around. Fabian, still on the ground, crawled into Victor's office and quietly called the police.

He sent Jerome and Eddie a text, _Keep him here, just called 911. They'll be here soon._

As Jerome and Eddie's phones vibrated in their pockets, they discreetly read the texts, shared a glance, and nodded.

"Victor, why don't you interrogate him in... In the common room?" Eddie suggested, sticking his head forward, closer to Victor's.

"Good idea, Edison." Victor nodded, pushing Rufus into the common room.

"It's Eddie." he murmured, following the others into the next room.

-OoO-

A couple minutes later, there was a loud _bang bang bang_on the door.

"Got it!" Fabian jumped up to open the door.

Rufus, squished into a side chair, looked out the window and noticed the two police cars. His eyes widened in alarm as he jumped up and pushed people out of his way, running up to Amber's room.

"No!" everyone shouted, getting up to run after him.

Sheriff Abrams and Sheriff Dawson stormed into the house, guns drawn.

"Where is he?" Dawson screamed.

"He ran up to my room!" Amber replied, tears rolling down her red cheeks.

The police clomped up the stairs to Amber's room. The door was flung open carelessly, wind pushing the curtains up into the air. The two officers ran to the window, finding nothing down below.

"He's gone." Dawson announced, stepping into the common room.

"If he was even here." Abrams looked around accusingly.

"Of course he was here!" Amber shrieked.

"Abrams, you go look for him around the area. I'll stay here and get the story." Dawson instructed. Abrams nodded and headed out to his cruiser.

"Now how about you come first, miss?" Dawson gently tugged at Amber's arm. She nodded and followed Dawson outside to her car.

Amber told her story; from getting out of the shower to find her window open until the officers went upstairs. Sheriff Dawson nodded every few seconds, jotting down what Amber was saying.

"Thank you, Miss Millington." she smiled as she nodded her head towards the house. "Can you please send someone else out for me?"

Amber did what she was told, sending Fabian out to talk to the police officer.

After everyone in the house- including Victor- told the police what they know, she told them she would get in touch soon, driving off.

"Amber, are you okay?" Joy asked the frazzled-looking blonde across the room.

"Yeah. But guys, what if he comes back?" she looked around the room.

"We'll kill 'em!" Alfie cried, throwing his fist into the air.

Everyone else laughed, while Amber looked at him warily.

-OoO-

That night, Amber turned her light out and dove into bed as quickly as her legs would take her. She pulled her comforter up to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut, terrified that Rufus would come back.

Victor had dead-bolted her window, and every other window, shut earlier that day, with Trudy's help. But that really didn't make her feel better.

Amber found herself singing her favorite songs in her head, trying desperately to calm down and sleep. Songs like _One Thing_, _I Want_, _What Makes You Beautiful_, _Stand Up_, and various other One Direction songs.

She pulled the covers down and inhaled deeply, the cool air beating against her sweat-lined face.

_"You're next."_

She inhaled sharply, frantically looking around the room for the source of the whisper. It was faint, but she knew she heard it. Being in Sibuna had taught her how to use her ears to her advantage. Which also meant sometimes hearing things she really didn't want to.

_"You're next."_

There it is again!

Amber jumped out of bed and threw the door open, sprinting down the hall. She didn't even bother knocking; she barged into Mara and Joy's room, hyperventilating.

"Amber?" Joy sat up sleepily.

"There was... Voice... Next... Scared... Help!" she spat out, trying to breathe.

"Amber! What's wrong?" Mara sat up as well.

She sat down on the floor and held her head in her hands, breathing deeply.

_In, out. In, out._she told herself, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

_In, out._

_In, out._

_In, out._

When she could finally breathe like a normal person, she got up and sat on the edge of Mara's bed.

"I was trying to sleep, and I was singing songs in my head, and then I heard someone say 'You're next.'"

"Nah-ah!" Joy cried, sitting up farther. "For real?"

"Yes!" Amber nodded.

"Amber, you're just scared and paranoid." Mara rubbed her back lightly.

"No, I swear I heard it! Mara, please believe me!" she threw her hands in the air.

Mara looked over at Joy, and they simultaneously shrugged.

"Ok, I guess you can sleep in here." Mara pointed to Patricia's bed.

"Thanks." Amber sighed, jumping into Patricia's bed. It smelled like vanilla, fabric softener, and hot cocoa.

As Mara and Joy quickly fell back asleep, Amber stayed up for who-knows-how-many hours.  
>As the sun began to rise, Amber turned away from the window, curled into a ball, and held the blanket tightly above her head; the warmth enveloping her.<p>

She finally fell into a light state of unconsciousness, where any noise could wake her. She slowly peeled her eyelids apart as Joy and Mara tiptoed around their room, afraid of waking her.

Her eyes felt heavy and her head ached.

She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her red, blood-shot eyes.

"Oh, you're up!" Joy smiled perkily.

"Unfortunately." she held her head in her hands.

"When did you fall asleep?" Mara asked from her wardrobe.

"I'm not sure. Not very long ago." she answered, slipping out of the warm bed, chills echoing through her body as her bare feet hit the cold wood floor.

"Well grab a blanket and pillow and you can nap on the couch." Mara smiled warmly.

Amber nodded tiredly, shuffling into the hallway. When she stepped into her room, she grabbed her fuzzy pink blanket and her pink and black polka dot pillow.  
>She turned to leave, when a shockwave of chills trembled through her.<p>

Written on the wall in what looked like blood, where two eery words.

_You're next. _

_**So did you guys like it? I hope so! I really like the ending. I like writing parts where Amber is scared and stays in Joy and Mara's room. I don't know why haha.**_

_**Well review and let me know what you thought! Thanks. :) Xxx, Maddie.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**LunaSibuna: Haha I don't know! :) Thanks :)**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Thanks! Chapter 10 will be :)**

**chey1235: Hahaha I always fangirl. I don;t even care what anyone thinks :)**

**lyds22: (chapter 7) Thanks! I did too :) I just loved that part haha. Its all good! :) (chapter 8) ME TOO! Haha. From the minute she came to the house I was like "Just go away!" haha. I did too :) Awww thank you!**

_**So, not many reviews for that chapter... Even if you didn't like it very much, please review and let me know what you would like me to do to improve the story :) Thanks guys :) Oh and check out my new story, One Direction Songifcs. The title pretty much explains it all, right? Thanks!**_

Chapter 9  
><em><br>"AAAAHHHHHH!"_

Amber's terrifying, blood-curdling scream echoed all through the house.

Mara and Joy dashed out of their room and into Amber's to find her in a ball on the floor, buried under her blanket.

"Amber! What's wrong?" Mara exclaimed, picking the blanket up off Amber's body.

"There... Wall!" she pointed at the wall near the door.

Mara and Joy both turned to look, just as most of the house came running in. The wall was blank.

"Amber, there's nothing there." Joy tilted her head, confused.

"There was writing!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Jerome, Eddie, Piper, and Alfie yelled.

"Amber, come on." Mara helped her up. Together, they walked down the stairs and to the common room, the rest of the house following closely.

When they were seated on the couch, Amber was breathing heavily, staring at her cuticles.

"So what happened?" Eddie asked after a while.

"I c-came in to get a blan-nket and a pillow, and I saw blood on the wall that spelled... That spelled _You're next_."

"That's insane!" Eddie exclaimed, sitting up more.

Amber nodded in response.

"Don't worry, Amber." Piper softly patted her arm. "We'll keep you safe."

"Thanks." she forced a smile across her terrified face.

"So how are we going to find Nina and Patricia?" Jerome asked.

"Well, I think we should just like... Search." Fabian shrugged.

"I know what his car looks like!" Jerome raised his hand into the air.

"Do you know the license plate number?" Fabian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not by heart. I might have gotten a picture of it..." he rifled through his pocket before plucking his phone out.

He pushed a few buttons before shrugging. "This is all I have."

Fabian studied the picture: A black car with tinted windows, a man in a mask and black robe, and a very blurry license plate.

"This'll have to do. Can you send it to me?" he handed the phone back.

"Sure." he muttered before, yet again, pressing some random buttons.

A few seconds later, Fabian's phone dinged in his pocket.

"Great. Thanks, Jerome. Joy, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, come with me. I'll teach you how to play Senet. You guys," he pointed to Eddie, Amber and Piper. "Go start searching the Internet. Anything having to do with Rufus Zeno or Rene Zeldman."

They nodded and headed to their rooms to grab their laptops.

Amber pulled Piper up with her and lead her to her room, scared of being alone right now.

When all 3 of them had returned, Fabian lead the rest of them to the library, where Amber had found the small Senet board on the floor.

-OoO-

"Oh shit..." Eddie murmured.

"What?" Amber hesitantly met his eyes.

"I found an article that says _Rene Zeldman, private investigator, was found dead in his apartment in upper London on the morning of 3-1-2012_."_**(A/N: January 3, 2012)**_he looked at them both, confusion spreading over his face.

"But... He's alive!" Amber exclaimed.

"I know. I don't get it either." Eddie shook his head.

"How could someone alive stage a death so well that people actually believed he was dead?" Piper looked mystified.

"Fabian!" Eddie screamed.

"Quiet!" Victor bellowed from up above.

"What?" Fabian hissed as he walked down the stairs.

"Come here." Amber had a strangled look on her face.

As Fabian read the full article, his eyes widened even more with every paragraph.

"It says that he died from a drug overdose and they think it was a suicide." he knit his eyebrows.

"But then... Who took them?" Eddie whispered.

"That's what we need to find out." Fabian nodded. "I'm going to go help them some more. Let me know if you find anything else."

They all nodded and turned back to their laptops.

"Guys." Piper's voice sent chills down their spines. "I found his birth certificate."

Amber grabbed the laptop, her eyes already searching the page.

_"Rufus William Zeno, born to Eloise and David Zeno on the 12th of June, 1917, in Bradford. 8 lbs, 5 oz, 23 inches in length."_

"It also says _deceased on the 23 of February, 1957_." Eddie read from his laptop.

"So he staged his death twice?" Eddie looked around.

"Probably more than that." Piper shrugged.

Amber traded Piper's laptop for her own. "I'm gonna look up his parents."

-OoO-

"I found them." Amber clarified. "_Eloise Roseanne Zeno and David Rene Zeno became the adopted parents of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe after her parents died of mysterious circumstances. Little Sarah was adopted on the 17th of July, 1918, just over a year after their sons, Rufus and Lawrence were born_."

"Woah, sons?" Eddie froze. "As in, two?"

"Yeah. Hang on, here's something about them." she shushed him. "_Rufus and Lawrence Zeno were born on the 12th of June, 1917. Being identical twins, there was no difference between the two to the naked eye. To their families, on the other hand, there was a strong difference. The two boys often switched places, pretending to be the other_."

"Fabian!" Eddie screamed yet again.

Fabian ran down the stairs. "What is it now?"

"Rufus had a twin!" Amber hissed.

"Wait, like _identical_?"

"Yes!"

"So then... Maybe one died, and the other one took his place." he rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe Lawrence killed the real Rufus, pretending it was a drug overdose, and then took his place." Amber looked hopeful.

"Amber, you may be onto something." Fabian high-fived her.

"Woo hoo!" she squealed.

"I think we should look more into this 'Lawrence' guy." Eddie shrugged.

"Good. You guys get on that, we need more practice." he smiled before running back upstairs.

"Lawrence escaped from jail..." Amber whispered.

"What?" Eddie and Piper both hissed.

_"Lawrence Zeldman was recently arrested for several attempted homicides, and was in counselling and therapy. Doctors are trying to determine his state of mind. Mr. Zeldman was framed for the attempted murders of Mrs. Sally Schwartz, Mr. Tim Powell, the Hawthorns, and Miss Lindsay Free. His weapon of choice is drugs. He tries to slip drugs into their food or drinks at parties or when he gains their trust and has them over for dinner." _Amber looked up.

"So maybe there was one murder he _did_commit." Piper looked at her nervously.  
><em><br>"Mr. Zeldman escaped from jail, and is currently wanted for a £300,000 reward. Police have given Mr. Zeldman's twin brother, Rene, a bracelet that let's police know that he isn't, in fact, his brother Lawrence." _she concluded.

"So... They both changed their names to Zeldman, but Lawrence didn't change his name at all?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe we should talk to Victor about it?" Amber suggested.

"No!" Eddie shook his head. "I'll talk to my dad."

"Okaaayy...?" Amber gave him a questioning, sideways glance.

"So this is what we have so far." Piper exclaimed, picking up a notebook from her lap. "Lawrence and Rufus both staged their first deaths because they were both taking the elixir, right?"

"We assume." Eddie nodded.

"Ok. So then they became Lawrence and Rene Zeldman. Then in January, Lawrence killed Rene with a drug overdose, and took over his life. I'm just gonna assume he was a crazy psychopath that Rufus told everything to, including the stuff about Trish and everything. So then he came here and is trying to kidnap all of us until we get the Mask of Anubis?"

"Sounds right to me..." Amber looked at both of them.

"Me too."

"Sounds like you three are doing pretty well in here." Fabian smiled from the door way.

"Did you hear all that or do we have to explain it all again?" Amber asked in a whiny voice.

"No I heard it. I'm just not sure if I understood."

Once everything had been explained as well as it could be, Jerome burst into the room.

"Look up the Collector." he urged.

"Why?" Amber crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just remembered. Jasper used to meet up with this guy, who kidnapped Trudy and worked with Vera, who called himself the Collector. One day I followed Jasper, and he ripped the Collector's hood off. It was Rufus."

"Whoa! Ok." Eddie began typing on his laptop.

A few minutes later, he began. "The Collector is an archaeologist who collects ancient Egyptian artifacts in deals, commonly used for blackmail..."

An eery silence filled the room. _Commonly used for blackmail..._

"Patricia and Nina are the blackmail..." Amber whispered.

_**Ok, so that chapter wasn't too good. But it gave some background information on Rufus and his brother!**_

_**I'm not sure if any of this stuff contradicts with the show. Because I know they found Sarah's adoption certificate, and maybe Rufus's birth certificate but I'm not sure.**_

_**I totally made all this up. So I don't know how old Sarah was when she was adopted, when Rufus was born, etc. So sorry if it messes with the show. Let's just pretend all that never happened in the show, shall we? :)**_

_**Don't forget to check out One Direction Songfics! Thanks! Xxx, Maddie**_


End file.
